Songs for the Heart and Soul
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: A small collection of songfics to various songs, all centering on MirSan. Hope you enjoy!
1. A Little Less Talk

This is my first Inu Yasha fanfic (Its AU) that I've uploaded on FF.net. I was listening to a whole mess load of Toby Keith songs and when "A little less talk and a lot more action" started playing, I figured…why the heck not make it into a Sango x Miroku songfic? This is a one-shot so far, but I might do more IY songfics and add them onto this one. I hope you all enjoy it!

Lots of love,

Minmay

A little less talk, and a lot more action.

He stuck his fingers in his ears for the umpteenth time that night. His girlfriend just would _not_ shut up. No matter how many times he said he wasn't interested in her little "party" she was throwing for her friend; she didn't get it. He ground his in annoyance.

"Enough is enough, I'm leaving!" He yelled, grabbing his car keys and heading out the front door.

"Mi-Miroku? Honey, come back here! I wasn't done talking yet." His girlfriend called after him. His response was a squealing of rubber on asphalt and a revved up engine.

I was getting kinda tired   
Of her endless chatter   
Nothing I could say   
Ever seemed to matter   
So I took a little drive   
Just to clear my head

Miroku ripped down main street, thankful no cops spotted him. Off to the right he saw an all night pub. Flashing neon signs promoted beers of all kinds. "Perfect." He said to no one in particular and pulled into the parking lot.

I saw a flashing neon up ahead   
It looked like a place   
To find some satisfaction   
With a little less talk   
And a lot more action   
  
The black-haired man pushed pass a throng of people, handing a tip to the bouncer near the door as he kept shoving drunks out the door. He sat down at the counter, loud music blaring from the rock band on stage.

"MGD, long neck!" Miroku shouted so the bartender could hear him over the commotion.

"Comin' up!" the Bartender yelled back.

I paid the man at the door   
And pushed my way to the bar   
Shouted for a drink   
Over a screaming guitar

As he was handed his beer, an overly drunken guy sat down in the stool to his right. Miroku couldn't believe the stench of alcohol emanating from the man.

"'Ey…bud, howz 'bout buyin' a fella a drink?" the drunk asked, words slurring in a nearly incomprehensible sentence. "C'mon, whaddaya say?"

"I don't think so." Miroku replied, turning from the bar and making his way to a secluded table at the far end of the room.

A drunk on a stool   
Tried to mess with my head   
But I didn't even listen   
To a word he said   
I knew somewhere   
Amid all this distraction   
Was a little less talk   
And a lot more action

He popped his knuckles and took a long swig from his beer. His eyes scanned the dance floor. **_Ooh, she's cute_**. He thought surveying a girl in a halter top and jean cut-off shorts. **_Not quite my type though…Too bad_**.

  
  
_A little less talk   
If you please   
A lot more loving   
Is what I need   
Let's get on down   
To the main attraction   
With a little less talk   
And a lot more action_   
  
His eyes drifted from the dance floor to a small alcove with a single table. A drop-dead gorgeous woman with black hair sat at the table, looking bemusedly around the room in much the same fashion as he was. Their eyes locked for a moment. She smiled, resumed her search of the bar, and played with the label on her beer bottle. By the smile on her lips, Miroku knew she was aware his eyes were still on her. 

Well she was fighting them off   
At a corner table   
She had a long-neck bottle   
She was peeling the label

Miroku grinned, waving a waiter over to him. "Excuse me, do you happen to know what that lovely woman over there has been drinking tonight?"

The waiter nodded, "I believe the same as you, sir."

"Good, send her another drink from me. Oh, and I'll pay her tab for the night as well." Miroku told the man.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Nah, that's all." He slipped the waiter a twenty-dollar bill and waved him away.

Miroku watched as the waiter handed her another bottle, and the questioning look upon her face. The waiter pointed in his direction and left. The woman's eyes once again met his, and he knew she wanted something.

The look on her face   
It was perfectly clear   
She said somebody please   
Get me out of here   
The look she shot me   
Through the glass refraction   
Said a little less talk   
And a lot more action   
  
Miroku pushed past a number of people before he finally reached her. When he reached her she motioned to the empty chair opposite her own.

"Thanks for the drink." She said, her voice ringing clearly over the rock 'n' roll. "You're the first guy who has actually bought me a drink tonight. Sure, lots have made advances…but you know how it is. My name's Sango, what's yours?"

"Miroku, the pleasure is at _least _eighty percent mine." Miroku flashed a roguish grin her way, causing her to laugh.

"Cute line." Sango said, "Use it often?"

"Only on girls who _really_ catch my interest." The black haired man reached over the table and stroked her chin.

"Ooh." Her eyelashes fluttered, "I guess I should be lucky." She slid a piece of paper across the table towards him. He picked it up, her number was written on it along with her name.

"So, I take it I should call you?" Miroku asked.

"Of course, and make it soon." Sango stood up, winked at him, and made her way to the door.

A little less talk   
If you please   
A lot more loving   
Is what I need   
Let's get on down   
To the main attraction   
With a little less talk   
And a lot more action 

He looked down at the paper again and smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I'll be calling _very_ soon my dear Sango." He chuckled again. "This was a better night then I thought it could be."


	2. He Ain't Worth Missin'

Hullo. I'm attaching this ficlet onto "A little less talk and a lot more action" (The story will now be called _Songs for the Heart and Soul_) because I'm going to try and write a few Mir/San songfics and I wanted them all to be together. Many thanks and lots of love to the following for reviewing the first songfic: **DayDreamerz**, **Aamalie**, and** denegeratebeerwench**! (Interesting name, Lol.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. If I did then Kikyou would die, and **_stay_** dead. [Sorry Kikyou fans, I just can't stand her. I'm proud to be Pro-Inu/Kag!]

This is another Toby Keith song. I just love his songs.

He Ain't Worth Missing

It was the middle of the night. A young man stared at the picture on his nightstand. There he was with a beautiful girl, both grinning like mad. The picture had been taken in the girl's front yard four years ago, their junior year of high school. It seemed so long ago. They hadn't spoken for nearly two and a half years. Ever since she had started to date Shinya Tai. He had heard their relationship with anything but happy. They fought more often then not. _Why was she still with that guy? _He asked himself, _That's not the Sango I know._

His phone rang. No one he knew would be calling him this late, he has warned everyone he knew not to. There was an exception, only one person who he had told could call him, day or night. Even if it was something as insignificant as a bad dream. No matter what hour. How ironic.

"Hello, this is Miroku." He said uncertainly, hoping it was his beat friend.

"Long time no hear." The voice on the other line was shaky at best, and nervous. "Although I suppose that's my fault."

"Sango, I've missed you, but…" Miroku said, "C'mon, do you really think I would believe that you would just call out of the blue, in the middle of the night, for no reason other then to say hello? What's wrong?"

"That was harsh, but I guess I deserve it. I've been a lousy friend." Her words were laced with guilt, and it hurt.

"I'm sorry. Please answer me, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I don't want to talk over the phone, can I come over? I know it's a lot to ask-"

"Come on over, if you want I can put on some coffee and we can talk past dawn if need be."

"Thank you…" His friend whispered.

* * *

When Sango arrived he couldn't believe the mess she was in. Her hair was out of it's usual ponytail and looked uncombed, her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She had been crying, very hard and very recently. Miroku never spoke a word as he lead Sango to a small sofa in the living room. She rested her head on his shoulders as soon as both were sat down. Silent tears cascaded from her beautiful chocolate eyes. An hour flew past unnoticed as he held his best friend tight, letting her cry to her own heart's content.

She looked up to Miroku, with tears still brimming in her eyes. "How could he do this to me?" she asked softly.

Miroku hugged her tight, knowing she was ready to talk. "Do what? You can tell me."

"He's cheating on me. I came home tonight from work to find him drunk and with some blonde hussy. That woman, if she can even be _called_ that, had track marks up and down her arms as plain as day. A damned drug addict!" Sango's voice rang with venom, "It's no secret our relationship hasn't been the best, but I've always stayed by his side. I love him. And I thought he loved me too."

Miroku watched as she detached herself from his embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes once more, only to have them replaced by new ones. It hurt to know she was still distancing herself from him. He reached out and touched her shoulder tentatively. She shied away slightly, but let his palm rest there. It seemed to both of them a long time before Sango reached her hand up and rested it upon Miroku's.

"Sing to me." She whispered softly.

"What?" Miroku asked, a bit confused.

"Like you used to. I can't remember the last time, maybe before high school, you would sing to me when I was upset. I really liked that." Sango let a small smile cross her face briefly at the thought of happier days.

"Okay, I'll sing." He tapped his free hand on the arm of the sofa in thought, "Now what song? Wait…I know a good one." He breathed deeply, closed his eyes and sang to his best friend.

"_He's flying high tonight;   
He's got a brand new lover.   
Here you come a-runnin';   
You're looking for some cover.   
I know you're sad and lonely,   
I know you're feeling blue.   
You miss him so much,   
Won't let me get to close to you_."

Sango's breath caught in her throat. It was a song she hadn't heard in years, one that was being sung from the heart. No, not just that. He wasn't singing for her…he was singing to her.

"_Oh, he ain't worth missing,   
Oh, we should be kissing.   
Stop all this foolish wishing,   
He ain't worth missing.   
I know your head is turning,   
I know your heart is burning.   
Girl, you gotta listen   
Don't you know he ain't worth missing_." 

Somewhere along the line, Miroku's hand had fallen from her shoulder and now rested upon her lap. Tears welled up once again as Sango listened, his velvety voice reached her ears. She tried to will her tears away, but to no avail. Her shoulders tightened as she sobbed.   
  
"_You know I'm here to save you,   
But you ain't through crying yet.   
Look at your pretty face,   
All red and soaking wet.   
I'm gonna try and make him   
Just a memory.   
Come on baby, let's get started   
First thing you got to see_."

Miroku reached up once again and turned her face towards his own. Her brown eyes widened as he gently traced her silken lips; his fingers moving to softly caress her tearstained, rose colored cheeks.

"_Oh, he ain't worth missing,   
Oh, we should be kissing.   
Stop all this foolish wishing,   
He ain't worth missing.   
I know your head is turning,   
I know your heart is burning.   
Girl, you gotta listen   
Don't you know he ain't worth missing_." 

Sango found herself pulled easily to her best friend's side. Miroku tucked her close to his body, rocking her lightly.

"_If you need someone to hold you,   
Someone to ease your pain.   
Well, I'll be holding steady,   
Girl when you get ready.   
I'm gonna show you,   
Love is a good thing_.  
_Yeah, love is a good thing._"

She let herself relax in his arms. His ballad was working its way to her heart. Sango rested her head upon his shoulder once more, their closeness comforting her. She didn't move. She listened with all her heart to his words as he finished his song.  
  
"_Oh, he ain't worth missing,   
Oh, we should be kissing.   
Stop all this foolish wishing,   
Ooh, the boy ain't worth missing.   
I know your head is turning,   
I know your heart is burning.   
Girl, you gotta listen   
Don't you know he ain't worth missing.   
  
Oh, he ain't worth missing,   
Oh, we should be kissing.  
Stop all this foolish wishing,   
He ain't worth missing.   
I know your head is turning,   
I know your heart is burning.   
Girl, you gotta listen   
Don't you know he ain't worth missing_."

When his last note ended he looked down at the woman in his arms. Her breathing was steady and calm. No more tears sprang forth from her beautiful eyes.

"I think…now I do know." Sango whispered, startling the man holding her.

"Know what?"

"That he ain't worth missing."

"What about us kissing?" He asked, only half-joking.

"One step at a time."

"That is the next step." Miroku leaned down and brushed his lips against her. "But it's my favorite."


	3. Last Resort

Konnichi wa minna-san! How is everyone doing? I know it's been quite a while since I last updated. I started working again and that leaves me with very little time and then my computer began to slowly die on me. Evil thing.   
Anyhoo, I would like to send lots of love and many thanks to **Aamalie,** **LuClipse85, misakichi1, **and **Demon-Slayer13 **for reviewing the last chapter.  
Oh, this song is T.M. Revolution's "_Last Resort_" translated from Japanese to English!  
**WARNING**: This song makes me tear up every time I hear it after I read the translated lyrics. Some tissues may be needed.

- Minmay

Last Resort

:----------:

Twilight had just began to overshadow the land. Many a couple was out this night; celebrating Valentine's Day together. One couple in particular, though, didn't see to be in a very celebratory mood. They walked to 'their' bench in a quite park. The young woman fidgeted with her purse, not saying a word. The young man knew something had to be wrong. Taking a seat on 'their' bench the woman sighed. The silence was becoming deafening. He never liked situations like this, because the last time…

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." The woman blurted out, causing the man to jerk out of his musings.

"Oh…uh." he replied, startled and unsure as to what to say.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

"Can I ask why?" He asked, looking around and hoping no one else was hearing the conversation.

"We just don't belong together," the woman said

"Then I guess the only thing left now…is to say goodbye."  
"Guess so." She agreed off-handedly.

Telling me "We can't see each other anymore"

"...Oh" is my awkward response

Avoiding the couples in the park's twilight,

We say goodbye

The young man walked away, with his hands in his pockets and with a heavy heart. That was the second relationship that had ended that way. He tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall from his blue eyes.  
"There must be something wrong with me." He yelled out to the brightening stars in the heavens.

"I don't know about that." A feminine voice from his left startled him, "But I do know you're loud."

"Uh…sorry." He said.

Peeking through the foliage and seeking out the owner of the voice, he sucked in his breath when he finally found her. She was standing there all by herself, adjusting a telescope. Raven hair blending into the surroundings as night began to fall, chocolate eyes reflecting the light of the moon perfectly.

"I know you're still there." She said, slightly annoyed. If he was going to stand there and interrupt her from stargazing, the least he could do is talk with her. "If you want to talk, that's fine. If not, leave me in peace."

He stepped into view, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

The raven-haired woman turned to face him, her visage softening into a warm smile. "It's okay. I take it you want to talk?"

"Y-yeah. Maybe."

The girl walked away from her telescope and sat down on a bench with a flop, motioning for her newfound acquaintance to join her. She watched the reluctance in his movements, the hurt in his eyes. He finally sat down; a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"My name's Miroku, by the way." He informed her.

"Sango." She supplied, "I don't usually talk to other people here, but you seem pretty down."

Miroku's eyes averted their gaze towards the nearby bushes. His hands clenching and unclenching themselves over and over anxiously. "M-My girlfriend…" he began; not know exactly where to start, "I don't know where we went wrong."

"What happened?" Sango asked, "Did she leave you?"

"Yeah. Second time it's happened to me." He explained, "It's got to be something I'm doing to make these girls up and leave."

Unwanted tears fell from his eyes as he told her everything that had happened from his past two relationships. Everything that he had done and everything he said. Both resulted in the same fashion, with him alone once again.

She listened intently to every word he spoke, letting him vent to his heart's content. Sango felt her cheeks become slick with tears of her own. _What horrible experiences this guy has gone through. _She thought to herself, _He deserves better._

Minutes flew past, as Miroku was able to quell his tears and compose himself. Sango watching every movement he made, studying every minute detail. Unbeknownst to her, out of the corner of his eye, Miroku was doing the same.

"You deserve better." Sango said, voicing her earlier thoughts. "But it's going to be okay. You'll find someone you can really love…I promise." She intertwined her fingers in his, giving him hand a gentle squeeze.

Pouring out my feelings to someone else

You saying, "It's okay" is how this started

Regretting my love, and warming up to your kindness

Your thin fingers tell me more than anything that I can't be here

:----------:

It first began with a friendly get together, but their feelings soon grew deeper and deeper. Butterflies fluttered around in Sango's stomach, anticipating her first date with Miroku. The strapless pale-rose gown that adorned her accentuated her figure perfectly while being modest as well. Her hair done up in a simple bun and with diamond earrings framing her face, she was a stunning sight to see.

A knock of the door brought a flush to her face that couldn't have been mistaken for cosmetics. She took a deep breath, willing the unwanted redness to go away, and opened the door. There stood Miroku, mouth slightly ajar and unblinking. Sango cleared her throat in nervousness, which seemed to bring Miroku back to reality.

"You look lovely Sango." He said as he pulled a bouquet of pink roses from behind his back. "These are for you."

A smile found it's way onto Sango's lips as Miroku drove them to her favorite French restaurant. "I told you that you'd find someone you could love." She whispered so softly that Miroku almost didn't hear it.

"I know. Though I always thought it would be all right even if we didn't fall in love." He said, "You've made me happier then I've ever been. You've shown me a special and unselfish kind of love that has made me a better person by far."

"We've known this from the beginning, so don't worry," you said, hanging your head

The words "We were lucky" are so out of place

You showed me happiness and love

Always thought "It's okay if we don't fall in love"

Now it's something that won't go away

:----------:

Their months together seemed like a leaf upon the wind, moving with regrettable swiftness. The words "I love you" seldom heard anymore in their busy lives. Finally they set a date they couldn't help but keep. It was Valentine's Day once again, the day they had first met.

Sango and Miroku sat alone, on the very same bench where he had poured his heart out to her a year ago. Wrapped in Miroku's arms, Sango couldn't help but feel a strange sensation creep into her heart.

Wanting pretty words, I'm hurting you

Embracing but not connecting, these bonds are breaking

"Sango, I-"

"Miroku-"

Sango let out a saddened sigh; "You go first, Miroku."

"I…I think we need to stop seeing one another." He said quietly.

Blinking away tears that threatened to cascade their way down her pale face, she shook her head in confusion, "But I thought…"

"So did I, Sango." Miroku replied.

The raven-haired woman stood up, physically shaken from his words, and began to walk slowly away.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." Miroku said apologetically.

Hesitating as you walk away,

The word "Sorry" is the only closure

"No. You're not the only one that-"

"Please, I know what you're going to say. It's all my fault, you didn't do a thing wrong." He ran a hand through his hair. _It's entirely my fault_, he reassured himself again.

Sango resumed her slow walk away from 'their' bench, still confused as to how this had all come to pass.

If she had looked back, even once, she would have clearly seen the tears in Miroku's eyes.

Regretting that I could love, because I'm mourning my loss,

Don't say, "You're not the only one who made mistakes" in forgiveness

Shaking off these feelings is painful, but it will get better in time

So I must not return to you

:----------:

So, what did you think everyone? Did you cry? I almost did writing the darned thing. It would be most appreciated if you would review! I accept flames, as long as they aren't too bad.

Once again: Lots of love,

Minmay


	4. How Will I Know

Guess what? Here's another songfic! Yay! Many thanks and lots of love and some apologies for making some of you cry to: **Aamalie, misakichi1, LuClipse85, suicidalslayer, Demon-Slayer13** and** Sango. **You all made me so happy! I really like getting reviews from you all!  
  
To **suicidalslayer**: No, I do not hate you. It was a simple misunderstanding and I need the flames for fuel! It's cold! Tee-hee.

To **LuClipse85**: Yup…I'm using the song you suggested. I'll try not to write another tear-jerker anytime soon. TMR is cool, ne? I've finally got his CD, _Seventh Heaven._ It kicks arse.

Note: Sango and Miroku are seniors and Kohaku is a freshman in high school.

- Minmay

****

How Will I Know

"What do you plan to do for the talent show, Mir?" A young brown-haired girl asked her best friend, Miroku.

"Are you friggin' kidding me? I don't have a talented bone in my body, San." The boy replied to Sango. He took her in a friendly, almost sibling-like hug and laughed. "You know that, and have known that for years."

A blush quickly passed it's way across Sango's cheeks before disappearing all together. Thank goodness Miroku didn't notice. "Y-Yeah. You're right." She laughed to cover her embarrassment.

"So…what are you doing?" Miroku asked slyly. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"You're really childish, you know that?" She stated more that asked, "Besides, I'm not telling anyone except the director of the talent show. It's a surprise."

"Not fair. I have rights as your best friend that aren't being met here." He joked and playfully punched her arm.

"Sorry Mr. Impatient. Your rights have been postponed." Sango smirked, thankful her little blush had disappeared. She didn't want him to know…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night Sango fingered the lock on her pink diary, which for the last three months was filled with entries about Miroku. A picture of her and Miroku, at age four, adorned the front cover. She sighed, remembering when life was as simple as that. At four years old you didn't worry about having a crush on anyone, let alone your best friend. She often tried hide it with her violent tendencies and threats.

"Damn it." She growled and banged her fist on the wall. "This isn't fair!!"

Her door flung open and a young boy stood in the doorframe. "You're right this isn't fair, I'm trying to sleep Sango!"

"Whoops. Sorry Kohaku, I didn't mean to wake you." She nervously chuckled, "Won't happen again, I promise."

Kohaku sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He walked over and crawled up on Sango's bed. "Okay, since I'm all ready here you can tell me what's eating you."

"N-nothing." Sango stuttered. "Really, it's nothing."

"Yeah right." Kohaku rolled his eyes, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I…I don't know if I could tell you. You've got a pretty big mouth you know." She scolded, attempting to sidestep the question. Her brother just sat there. "Okay, I give."

"Go on."

"I like Miroku." She whispered.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I LIKE MIROKU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She slowed her breathing and regained her composure, "Happy?"

Kohaku grinned, "You bet I am. Have you told him yet?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I haven't."

Getting up off his sister's bed, Kohaku headed for the door. When he reached the frame he turned and smiled at his older sister, "You should tell him." He then made his way back to his room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The school days seemed to fly by and Friday approached without warning. Sango scrambled to get herself and Kohaku ready before Miroku showed up to take them to school. She put two Pop-Tarts down in the toaster, poured two glasses of orange juice, and searched for Kohaku's homework from last night.

"Ah-ha! I found you!" She squealed happily, finding her brother's missing homework.

"Really exciting, isn't it Miroku?" Kohaku pointed to Sango, having just let Miroku in the house. "I don't even have to watch TV, this is all the entertainment I need in the morning."

"Looks like it." Miroku laughed.

Sango turned to face the two young men standing in the entryway into the kitchen with a look of horror and disbelief. She flushed with anger and indignity as they laughed at her. She was about to yell at both of them when the Pop-Tarts popped up in the toaster. She threw one to Kohaku, downed her orange juice and grabbed her bag. "Let's go guys!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

From the moment Sango and Miroku set foot on school grounds the raven-haired young man began to bug her about what she was going to do for the talent show later today. And from that same moment Sango refused to tell her best friend. Thank the gods for lunchtime.

"I told you, you're going to have to wait and see. It's a surprise." She said teasingly. "Remember? I told you it was a surprise, what…three days ago?"

By this point, Miroku was getting frustrated. Sango never kept a single secret from him since they were friends. He knew her as well as he knew himself, and vice versa. He knew the one thing that would make her break. He tickled her. A piercing scream erupted from Sango, sending the whole cafeteria into silence. Miroku sheepishly grinned and stopped tickling his best friend. Her right eye twitched at his audacity. Stupid little…

"Dear, dear Miroku." Sango began sweetly. Too sweetly for Miroku's liking. "If you don't wait patiently like everyone else to see my performance, you won't be seeing it at all. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

Sango nodded and took a bite of chocolate pudding, disregarding the fact she hadn't touched the other food on her lunch tray. She smiled blissfully. Oh, what wonders chocolate can do.

"Uh, Sango?" Miroku quipped up.

"What now?" She asked.

"You shouldn't eat dessert first."

**_WHAP! _**Miroku teetered back, a large goose egg forming a knot on his head. Sango smirked as Miroku made a satisfactory **_whumph_** when hitting the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour passed, and it was time for the talent show to begin. Miroku, recovered from his earlier head injury, spied Kohaku and moved to sit next to him. They grinned like fools, waiting Sango's turn. Unfortunately they had to sit through horror upon horror as the other students attempted to show their "talents".

"This is bad, why did Sango have to go last?" Kohaku groaned, his head pounding.

"I know, but she's up next. It's all worth it." Miroku said happily.

"Hey, Mir? Can I ask you a question?" Kohaku inquired.

"Sure kiddo, ask away."

"Do you like my sister?"

Jaw open and bug eyed, Miroku stared at Kohaku. "I…I…um."

"You do! That's good, very good."

"Why?" Miroku's voice squeaked out as Sango stepped upon the stage and Kohaku shushed him. This was the moment they had waited for. Kohaku's sister grabbed a microphone and opened her mouth…

There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of  
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above  
Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love

Miroku's eyes locked with Sango's and a feeling welled up inside of him. _Is this feeling…love?_ He mentally asked himself._  
  
How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak_

Sango closed her eyes, singing with all her heart. Hoping that Miroku understood what she was trying to express._  
  
Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now  
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love_

How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak  
  
If he loves me, if he loves me not  
If he loves me, if he loves me not

If he loves me, if he loves me not

Sango nearly bit her lip, _Please…please let him love me back!_ _I couldn't take it if this ruined our friendship. _

_Oh Sango, I don't know what to say._ Miroku smiled to himself.

Kohaku caught that smile and grinned inside. This was the best! Miroku was already like a brother to him, but this way Sango and him could be closer.  
_  
How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)  
How will I know  
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)  
How will I know  
How will I know if he really loves me  
I say a prayer with every heart beat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I'm asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he's thinking of me  
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)  
Falling in love is all bitter sweet  
This love is strong why do I feel weak  
  
_

Sango ended that last note and breathed deeply. A deafening cheer greeted her when she completed her song. She stepped down the steps and off the stage, to be welcomed by her brother and Miroku. She avoided Miroku's gaze and hugged her brother tightly.

"Sis, you did great! That was amazing." Kohaku laughed and then whispered, "You should talk to Mir." He let go of his sister and moved to give her and Miroku space.

Sango still didn't meet Miroku's gaze, and at a loss for words, didn't speak.

"Look at me San." Miroku said, breaking the silence. She finally looked up and she saw her best friend smiling. "There's a girl. I just wanted to tell you that I understand…and that I feel the same way."

"You what?" Sango asked quietly, "You like me too?"

"Yes, I do." Miroku bent down and kissed her on the lips, "More then you could ever know my dearest Sango."

I hope you enjoyed this everyone. I have plans for the next chapter, and believe me it'll definitely be light-hearted!

Ja ne minna!  
- Minmay


	5. Light My Fire

Hello again all. Minmay is back with another songfic…and another T.M. Revolution song as well! I will have you know I hadn't heard this song when I began to write this chapter, scary ne? Well, I waited for hours and I finally managed to download it. It's probably one of my favorite TMR songs now…

(pout) Only two reviews for this chapter.

Keikai-yasha reviewed chapter three…Arigato for the review!

To **LuClipse85**: Once again, my dear friend, you have your wish! Thank you so much. Did you know that you're the only one to review all the previous chapters? Plus, you're a TMR fan! (goes all starry-eyed with happiness) What did I do to deserve such a loyal reader? I put the song I was going to use on the back burner for now! (blush) No need for a standing ovation. Just doin' me job as an author! Oh, and thanks for the e-mail, feel free to drop me a line whenever. Have you heard "Heat Capacity"? OMG it's excellent!

To **Xichiathik**: Thank you so much for the humorous review! I was laughing for a long while after reading it. Hope you enjoy!

Italics----Thoughts

_Italics&_**Bold----**Lyrics

Oh, I do not own Inu Yasha or "Light My Fire" by T.M Revolution.

****

Light My Fire

_Just a few tweaks…there_! Thought a raven-haired man in his mid-twenties as dropped his pen upon a notebook and stretched. Houshi Miroku was a popular singer from Japan, living in America. His newest song in front of him on that notebook, the one that she had given to him as a special gift. 'She' being his ex-girlfriend Taijiya Sango. She had been an exchange student at the local university, but now she was back in Japan. Of course, it was his fault that they didn't even keep in touch. Oh, how he regretted that decision!  
Sango had made him think about things, things that normally he wouldn't even dream of thinking about. Like the meaning of life. Miroku sighed. She always reminded him of other options, of consequence and reactions. Of course she did have that lovely fiery temper…  
He hadn't seen her in almost two years now, two years that they should have been together like she had promised. If her father hadn't died suddenly Sango would have stayed in the states with him.  
Miroku pulled out a tiny box from his pants pocket. To this day he kept the box, and its contents. 'Its contents?' You might ask. An engagement ring, with an inscription to Sango on it. For the second time with minutes, he sighed again. He wished, for even a moment, that he could see his dear Sango again.  
The singer was jarred out of his musings by a slammed door and a string of cursing that would make a sailor blush. 

"Damned wench…the hell does she think she is anyway?! Oi, Miroku! You've got to find a new keyboard player! Kagome is just too damned…annoying." A white-haired male, about Miroku's age, stepped into view.

"You know we couldn't possibly find another person on such short notice as good as the lovely lady Kagome. She knows all the songs, and just as well as you do, Inu Yasha." Miroku smirked evilly, "Besides, it's fun seeing you get all worked up. Not too many people can ruffle your feathers, my friend."

"Keh, whatever." Inu Yasha scoffed and began to dig through a pile of clothes in a closet. "I'm gonna go out."

"Fine by me. But remember that the concert is at seven o'clock sharp. We can't possibly have our lead guitarist show up late." Miroku waved his hand slightly in a half-hearted good-bye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu Yasha sighed as he walked through downtown San Francisco, deftly avoiding screaming kids with ice cream and angered parents chasing after said kids. But in his haste to avoid the children and their parents he bumped into a girl, who promptly fell unceremoniously on her butt.

"Hey, watch it buster!" The girl growled, picking herself up off the sidewalk.

Inu Yasha did a double take. It couldn't be her…could it? She was in Japan. But that tone of voice and that temper were just too similar not to be her. "Sango?!"

"I-Inu Yasha?" The brown-haired beauty's eyes widened at the sight of her ex-boyfriend's best friend. Her expression quickly changed, he had knocked her over after all. "You jerk! I should have known it was you. No manner whatsoever! What is wrong with men these days?"

"Um…ah." Inu Yasha growled, "I'm sorry, damn it!"

"That's better." Sango replied, dusting off her skirt. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Keh, I could ask you the same! You're suppose to be in Japan." Inu Yasha countered, "But to answer your question, we have a concert tonight and I wanted to take a stroll before doing so. Our keyboard specialist was annoying me."

"Concert, huh? All sold out, I suppose." Sango's eyes saddened, "Wish I could be there."

"Why don't you just go backstage? Miroku still loves you. Hasn't even groped a girl since you left, said something about saving them for you." He chuckled. "It'll be our little surprise for him."

"Inu Yasha…I don't know."

"You know which amphitheater we're playing at. If you want to come let the guards know who you are. They'll let you backstage. Bye now!"

Sango stood there on the sidewalk, blinking at the retreating form of the white-haired young man. Should she go? Inu Yasha said that Miroku still loved her, certainly she still loved him! Maybe, just maybe…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was two hours before the concert and the place was packed. The throng of people, half of them intoxicated beyond reason, was stifling for Sango. She sighed in defeat, just a few more yards. A few more unattainable yards. "Damn," she muttered, "Now I'll have to get violent."  
With that Sango let out a growl, which she received several startled looks for, and she forced her way through the crowd. An elbow to the gut here, a kick to the shin there, and a swift knee to the groin brought her in front of five guards. The guards, being all male and having seen her last move, were a little frightened of the deadly beauty.

"My name is Taijiya Sango, I'm sure you've been expecting me." She said sweetly. "Inu Yasha invited me."

The first guard from the left gulped and nodded, "We're excepting a Taijiya Sango, but how do we know that's you?"  
_  
Oh, you brave little fool!_, Sango thought to herself and an evil smirk showed on her fair face. She took out her ID and showed it to the guard. Said guard inspected it the ID and grinned.

"Yes ma'am, that's you all right." The guard replied.

"Thank you." She said, "You're a good guard! Unlike others here…" A pointed glance caused the other guards to straighten up and try to look like they were doing their job.

Sango was lead towards a back room separate from the band. Not a single person to talk to, for there wasn't even security in the room. An hour passed by, although it seemed four times that long, and she was terribly bored. Sango was about to begin counting the dots on the ceiling when her salvation came in the form of a black-haired girl with pretty eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango blinked, "Is that really you?"

"Yup! It's been forever hasn't it?" Kagome said excitedly, "I can't believe out of all the people in this world the Sango that Miroku loved is the very same Sango I've known since grade school! Speaking of Miroku, does he know you're here?"

"No, he doesn't. Inu Yasha wanted it to be a surprise." Sango replied, "I'm not sure I should have even come. Maybe Inu Yasha was just playing a mean trick on me."

"Inu Yasha can be heartless at times, but he meant what he said this time." Kagome sat down next to Sango and gave her a hug. A slow smile made it's way across the Kagome's face. "Besides, would you turn back now after what you did to get in here?"

Sango coughed nervously, "You heard about that, huh? It was kind of fun…"

"Atta girl!" Kagome laughed, "Now I gotta go start warming up, but come out when we start playing the thirst song. It's Miroku's newest master piece."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The concert was underway and Miroku was losing himself in the music. He didn't notice the crowd, or even his band members for that matter. He sang the firs two songs of the night, _Fragile_ and _Winter Dust_, and now Inu Yasha was beginning the guitar intro to _Light My Fire_. The other guitarist started up, Kagome's fingers played across the keyboard and then Kouga on the drums. Miroku sighed, it was now or never.

Unbeknownst to the raven-haired man, Sango peeked out towards the stage but stayed far from the crowd's sight. She stood transfixed as her love began to sing.

"**_I take in the view as it passes by and is left behind.  
I clasp both my hands a little. _**

Why are we born here, and why will we pass away?  
Everyone's flowing past the usual way.

Now if I lose everything,  
What is there to fear?"

A smile made it's way onto Miroku's face, and Sango's as well. The song reminded both of their serious talks at Miroku's house, when they'd cuddle up next to the fire. Oh, what joyous times those were…

**_To make my wish come true, even if my body fails me,  
My voice will cry out, Oh, light my fire.  
It's quicker than words and more distant than light.  
Until my unfading feelings go out, I'll continue onward._ **

_Fearing how the world changes, forgetting my dreams,  
Is this the same sky I've always looked up at?_

_That was just like Miroku all right. He wasn't always as open to things as he is now._ Sango thought, unconsciously taking a step towards Miroku. 

"**_In the tears sliding off your cheers,  
I wouldn't have thought there were lies. _**

Because I was hurt, I left, however,  
I believed in just the two of us; oh, feed my fire.  
In this world that won't stop, I quietly burn.  
The flame of life is fleeting, don't miss it."

The movement Sango made off to the right of Miroku finally caught his eye. His eyes flickered over and he expected to see the camera crew, not his beloved Sango! Miroku's voice nearly caught in his throat when he saw her, but she smiled when his eyes met hers and in that moment he knew he had to finish his song.

"**_To make my wish come true,  
Even if my wings are featherless _**

I'll never stop flying; oh, light my fire.  
A new wind blows to a place without promises.  
An unstoppable passion burns in my chest today.

All right! Fire away! "

Sango waited until the music faded away and the applause started roaring before running out onto stage. Awaiting her there was Miroku; his arms open wide and inviting her into a warm hug. Sango wept openly as the crowd hushed and silence filled the air. Miroku stepped back and held her at arm's length. He then turned back to the microphone and addressed the audience.

"Thank you so much everyone…" A deafening cheer greeted him and he continued when they quieted down. "I would like to introduce the one true love I have ever known in my life. She left and headed back to our native land, Japan, two years ago and I didn't get to ask her something before then. Now, in front of you all, I'm going to ask that question."

He faced Sango once again, smiling at her questioning gaze. Miroku took her hand and went down on one knee. He pulled that velvet box from his pocket and looked into Sango's eyes. "My dearest Sango, for two years I have been without you. My heart was broken and has now been reborn this day. Would you do me the highest honor of allowing me to be your husband? Please?"

Sango's chocolate eyes brimmed with tears and she whispered something incomprehensible to Miroku, not to mention the crowd was dying to here what she had to say. Inu Yasha jumped down and held a microphone in front of her face, mouthing the words 'Repeat it!'. She needed no second urging and spoke her words out loud. "You'll have to share half that honor with me Miroku, you're not that virtuous. I would be honored to be known as Houshi Sango."

The crowd drowned out everything when Miroku put the ring on Sango's and they hugged contently. Even over the roar of the audience, they both managed to hear each other's "I love you"s.


	6. Here

Hello again. More Mir/San songficcie goodness coming your way! The two people that reviewed my last chapter have my thanks and lots of love going to them!

**LuClipse85:** Luuuuuuuu-chan! Here I am, doing one of my own song. I hope you enjoy it even though it's not TMR. (chuckles)

**Demon-Slayer13:** (blush) Aw, I'm cool? Geez, that's such a sweet thing to say.

I do not own Inu Yasha or it's respective character.

"Here"  
Vocals: Maaya Sakamoto

Lyrics: Tim Jensen

Composition and arrangement: Yoko Kanno

****

Here

Miroku walked in to the new jazz club, Silent Rhapsody, and was surprised when he gazed upon the dimly lit room. The club's theme was blood red and smokey gray, making the atmosphere quite ethereal. A band was playing on stage, a soft melody that seemed out of place in the almost gloomy setting. He took a seat near the stage and pulled out his sketchbook. There was the beginning of a beautiful picture: A lush, grass covered hill with trees and a lake for the backdrop. There was still something missing, though. That was the main reason he had come here. Jazz and blues music always gave him inspiration. Usually he listened to his favorite CD, "Rhythmic Echoes" by Taijiya Sango, but he needed something more.

He tapped the sketchbook with his pencil, listening to several of the local singers and musicians play. Still…nothing came to him. Miroku set his pencil down and flipped through his book, finally stopping on the picture of Sango he had drawn. She was as beautiful as her voice suggested. Sango had the most gorgeous eyes, so full of emotion.

So caught up in his musings about Sango, he never heard the clubs owner announce the special guest of the night. But when the music began to play, he had to turn his head. That was his favorite song…

There on the stage, sitting down with an acoustic guitar in her hands, was Taijiya Sango. When she started singing, the room hushed and time seemed to stop for Miroku.

Here, people look for heaven  
Living in a fear of God  
Losing themselves, hiding forever  
Afraid of what they're not  
She spent her whole life  
Chasing stardust  
And then when she could taste it  
A million dollars of pride  
And still unhappy

So sad, she couldn't feel, she couldn't feel  
I know the story  
So sad, she couldn't feel, she couldn't feel  
I know the score

Here I am, I've walked a promise  
But it can take so long  
Here I am, I've walked the shadows  
It's time that I move on  
With myself, I share the silence  
I just walk along  
Walk along

Here, people hide in darkness  
Watching their shadows grow  
Tears of gold or nothing matters  
Selling themselves out short  
Take diamonds for hope and fame for caring  
The things she couldn't give up  
She blows out the candle of love  
And loses her way out

So mad, she couldn't see, she couldn't see  
I know the story  
So mad, she couldn't see, she couldn't see  
I know the score

Here I am, I've walked a promise  
But it can take so long  
Here I am, I've walked the shadows  
It's time that I move on  
With myself, I share the silence

I just walk along  
Walk along

The pianist began to play a haunting melody to accompany her guitar. Sango's eyes, which were closedsince she hadbegan to sing, finally opened. The perpetual lookof longing and raw emotion in her brown eyes was an inspiration that Miroku just couldn't ignore. Before he picked up his pencil again, Sango's chocolate eyes met his navy eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She smiled at him and began to sing again.

People here choose not to listen  
Afraid of what they might hear  
Believing in lies and contradiction  
Can be so safe and warm  
And so many people tried to tell her  
You know she wouldn't listen  
A million voices called out  
She just walked away

So loud, she couldn't hear, she couldn't hear  
I know the story  
So loud, she couldn't hear, she wouldn't hear  
I know the score

Here I am, I've walked a promise  
But it can take so long  
Here I am, I've walked the shadows  
It's time that I move on  
With myself, I share the silence  
I just walk along  
I walk along

Miroku finished his picture just as she finished her song. There, sitting on the hill, was Sango. A small smile graced her face, and her legs were pulled up towards her chest.

His peripheral vision caught movement next to him. Can you image his surprise to find the woman he admired more then any other, peering over his shoulder?

"I like it." She whispered, "You're very talented, Mr. …?"

"Houshi. Please, call me Miroku." He managed to choke out.

"Miroku. That's a nice na-" Her face screwed up as she felt something rubbing her butt. Looking down, she noticed it was Miroku's hand. "HENTAI!"

**SLAP!**

A nicely colored handprint now resided on Miroku's cheek. He quickly removed his hand from her butt and smiled in a lecherous way. Sango's disgusted look snapped him out of his little fantasy. He signed his name on the picture he had just completed and handed it to Sango.

"For you." He said.

She looked at the picture in his outstretched hand for a second before grabbing it and holding it in both hands. A fond smile crossed her face and she looked down at Miroku. "Thank you. I'll treasure this...no matter how perverted the artist is." While her words were spoken in a scolding tone, her eyes reflected her laughter.

Miroku smiled and watched as she walked away, her hips swaying as she moved. He had been complimented, slapped and made the object of a joke, by his favorite singer. This moment would always remain in his memories forever. Miroku turned back to his sketchbook and found a piece of paper sitting there. Curiosity overtook him and he looked at it. A phone number, a cellular phone by the looks of it, was written in neat handwriting on the paper. The signature on the bottom was undeniably Sango's.


	7. Kiss This

Special thanks are in order!

**LuClipse**: (squeals) Girl, I'm so happy you enjoyed that last chapter. And…you changed your penname…slightly. I hope that you're feeling better and that this fic cheers you up!

**BaByXbOoX**: Feel free to give me requests in your reviews. As you can see…LuClipse was the one who suggested the song for "Light My Fire".

**Dreamer-chan: **So good to see you again! Glad that you are enjoying this fic so far. And I know what you mean about the reviews.

Hope you all come back to read this chapter! …Okay, I know Lu-chan will be back. She always is!

I do not own Inu Yasha, or Kiss This by Aaron Tippin

Lyrics, thoughts and emphasis on words - Italics

Kiss This

Miroku winced as the young woman in the wedding dress in front of him downed another straight shot of tequila. Her raven locks were tangled up in a veil that was perched sideways on her head, and her eyes were puffy from crying. She had been sitting here for the last hour or so, trying to drown out everything around her. It was really a shame. Such a beautiful woman to be wallowing herself in booze.

"More please." Her melodious voice was tinged with anger, her hand clenching the shot glass tightly.

"Sure thing, beautiful." Miroku said and poured her another shot.

-She was a woman on a mission

Here to drown him and forget him

So I set her up again to wash him down-

Another half an hour of shots had the woman smiling slightly at Miroku and telling him her whole story. "Ya know, you're kinda sweet for listening to me babble."

"Don't mention it, that's what I'm here for." Miroku grinned, leaning forward to whisper to her. "You're gorgeous. I'm sure you're very intelligent too. Sounds like your fiancée"

"_Ex_-fiancée." She interjected.

"…ex-fiancée it is. Well, sounds like he doesn't appreciate you." He young man said smoothly and patted her hand. "You deserve better." 

"Yeah, you're right. I do." The woman laughed. Just as she was about to ask for her bill, the front door to the tavern opened. In walked a man with a tuxedo on. When he asked a customer a question, Miroku knew there was going to be trouble.  
Miroku glanced down at the woman to find her glowering at the man in the tux. Not just trouble…_big _trouble. The customer that the man had talked to pointed over towards the bar. He obviously spotted the woman in the dress, because he strode over to the counter and smiled charmingly at her.

-She had just about succeeded

When that low-down no good cheatin'

Good for nothin' came struttin' through the crowd-

"There you are, Sango." The man said, "Where were you…how did you end up here"

"I _was _at the altar, when you weren't. How I got here? I walked, ass-hole." The woman, Sango, yelled at the man.

"Sango, dearest. I was just a little late." He tried to reason with her"Please don't be like that. You know you're the only one I'll ever love."

"Yeah. You said that to the last three girls you've cheated on me with, I'm sure." Sango growled"Every other time, I let you slide. Not this time, Eric."

-Ah, he was layin' it on so thick

He never missed a lick

Professing his never ending love

Oh but I never will forget

When she stood up and said

So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up doncha?

That's when she said.-

"You can kiss this goodbye, Eric." Sango ground out. "I've had enough of you."

"But babe…"

_  
-Why don't you kiss, kiss this _

And I don't mean on my rosy red lips

Me and you, we're through

And there's only one thing left for you to do

You just come on over here one last time

And pucker up and close your eyes

And kiss this goodbye-

"Don't 'but babe' me! How dare you!" The raven-haired woman began stalking towards him, until his back reached a dead end in the form of a wall.

"Uh, can we talk about this somewhere else?" Eric managed to squeak out.

"Not at all." Sango balled up her fist, "Do you want to know why? So all these people will know what an ass you are"

_This girl is amazing. _Miroku thought, a smile creeping onto his face at the man's pending doom.

"You've cheated, what…three times within the span of a month? Then you had the audacity to say it was my fault. You've treated me like crap, left me feeling unwanted and forgotten!" The gathered crowd had to give her credit, the only thing in her eyes now was anger. Then she went into a bout of cursing, directed solely at him.

-Well the next thing I recall

She had him back against the wall

Chewin' him like a bulldog on a bone 

She was puttin' him in his place

And I mean right up in his face

Draggin' him down a list of done her wrongs

Well it was just about now

That the crowd gathered 'round

They've come to watch him pay for his every sin

She called him everything under the sun

And when we thought that she was done

She reared back and she let him have it again, man

She said, she said...-

  
Now she was nose to nose with Eric, "I'll say it again, you can kiss this goodbye" Then she turned to the door and left. 

Outside, awaiting her, was Miroku in his car. "Need a lift, beautiful? I'll take you anywhere you want." Miroku flashed a slightly perverted grin, but Sango didn't care. She opened the passenger's side door and got in. 

-And I don't mean on my rosy red lips

Me and you, we're through

And there's only one thing left for you to do

You just come on over here one last time

Pucker up and close your eyes

And kiss this

Kiss this

And I don't mean on my rosy red lips

Me and you, we're through

And there's only one thing left for you to do

You just come on over here one last time

Pucker up and close your eyes

And kiss this goodbye

Kiss this goodbye-

Eric raced out the door, only to have squealing tires greet him. Sango threw her shoes and her veil out of the window, looked and him, then smirked.

"See ya."


	8. Truth Is

Hello again. I'm so happy you are all enjoying this, it makes me so happy! Minmay-chan is so very sorry she hasn't updated in a long while. I might not update this fic very often, please forgive me but work is keeping me busy, and the two weeks I took off was filled with spending time with my wonderful boyfriend. (sighs happily) Anyway…Special thanks are in order, once again.

**Sango0808:** Thank you so much. I try to hard to make all my fics different. Annoying when things happen over and over, ne? I hope you will find this songfic as different and creative as the last ones.

**BaByXbOoX143:** Here is your request, I hope this is up to par with the rest of my songfics.

**Lu-chan:** Hey girl, gomen…but I lost all the songs that you requested. (sniff) I had them written down somewhere and they got lost when my best friend was staying at my house. Would you mind e-mailing them to me again?

**Ladysango-abc:** (bows) Thank you so much for the compliment, I've filed away your request for a future songfic. Here's my update!

I do not own Inu Yasha or its respective characters.

I do not own "Truth Is" by Fantasia Barrino

Bold and Italics – Song lyrics

Italics – Thoughts

Truth Is

Yesterday, something happened. Something unexpected. I actually ran into "him", of all the people in this world, it had to be "him".

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_An hour! How could anyone possibly do anything in an hour? _A woman asked herself as she ran down a busy sidewalk with her purse slung precariously over her shoulder. She raced past a park when something stopped her in her tracks. Someone was calling her name, and that someone had a very familiar voice.

"Sango, wait! Sango!"

She turned around to see the owner of the voice heading her direction, waving his hands frantically. Even after all these years, his eyes hadn't lost their sparkle. His black hair was a little shorter, pulled back in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck, but that was the extent of his physical changes.

"Miroku, it's been a long time." Sango greeted as she turned around to face him, a smile widening upon her face.

"I know. Do you have time to talk?" Miroku asked, smiling as well.

Sango looked at her watch. Fifteen minutes until she had to be back to work, and she'd never make it anyway. "Yeah, just one sec." She pulled out her cell and dialed her work.

"Moshi Moshi, Inu Corp. This is Kagome speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey, it's Sango. Could you put it down that I got sick after eating lunch today? I ran into an old friend just now…"

"Say no more! Leave it to me."

"Thanks." Sango said before hanging up her phone and turning to Miroku. "Let's go."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sango laughed as Miroku's ice cream began to melt down his hand. The sight other park-goers were greeted with was a rather handsome male licking his hand as ice cream ran down it, usually getting as much on his chin as actually in his mouth. Sango continued to laugh, that is, until her own hand became cold and sticky. Soon both grown adults were licking their sticky fingers and wiping away the ice cream on their faces.

Finally, the two found a bench in a partially secluded part of the vast park. Minutes and minutes past before either of them spoke.

"So what have you been up to, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Not much. Got a great job that pays well and the most beautiful girlfriend. I have her picture somewhere." Miroku said and began searching for the picture in his wallet.

Of course, past "girlfriend" everything was completely lost on Sango.

****

Ran into an old friend yesterday  
Caught me by surprise when he called my name  
He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past  
Talked for a while, I smiled and then  
Said that he was seeing somebody and  
Told me this was gonna last  
Showing me her photograph

Miroku pulled out a picture of a petite Chinese woman and showed it proudly to Sango. Something stirred inside the woman sitting on the bench, something she has nearly forgotten. A weak smile made itself onto her face, but she was dying on the inside.

**_And all the feelings I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself_**

"Th-that's great, Miroku. I'm so happy for you." The quiver in her voice went unnoticed by her companion.

"Thanks. That means a lot to hear you say that. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Miroku grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to a local deli, all the while never realizing that his touch sent wave of electricity throughout Sango's body.

**_I never got over you  
Wish I was standing in her shoes  
And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still I love with you  
I never should have let you go  
And it's killing me 'cause now I know  
And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still I love with you_**

"Remember when we had that race in the school's pool?" Miroku chuckled, thinking back.

"Unfortunately, yes. That and the fact that when my bikini top accidentally came off you wouldn't give it back." Sango huffed and stabbed at her salad viciously.

"Aww. It was funny." He joked.

"Perv." She countered.

"Eh heh heh." Came Miroku's nervous reply. Guess it would be a good time to change the subject. "Tokyo sure has changed over the years, hm?"

"Yes, it has. Sometimes I think it's moving in a great direction technologically…but it isn't doing that well with society."

"I know," he looked at his watch, "Damn, I have to go. It was great talking with you again, Sango."

He paid for the food, Sango grabbed her things, and they left the deli. It turned out they were headed in the same direction, only Sango walked several paces behind.

**_We reminisce on the way things used to be  
Shared a couple laughs, shared some memories  
Talked about the things that changed  
Some for good and some for bad  
Then he said goodbye and he paid for brunch  
Promised that we'd always keep in touch  
Grabbed my bags and grabbed my furs, walked away and that was that_**

She fought hard against the tears that threatened to fall down her soft cheeks. Knowing, always knowing what she still felt. It was all her fault and she knew it, she had let the love of her life slip away.

**_And all the feelings I thought were gone  
Came rushing back to me at once  
Tried to smile and hide the way I felt  
But I was thinking to myself _**

I never got over you  
Wish I was standing in her shoes  
And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still I love with you  
I never should have let you go  
And it's killing me 'cause now I know  
And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still I love with you

Now the truth is it hurts but I that the fault mines  
'Cause I let him go  
Tried to get over it but it's messed up he's not mine

I never got over you  
Wish I was standing in her shoes  
And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still I love with you  
I never should have let you go  
And it's killing me 'cause now I know  
And when it's all said and done  
Guess I'm still I love with you

**_I just gotta be honest, I guess, I guess, I'm still in love, in love, in love_**

Without realizing it, Sango had increased her speed and she was almost directly behind Miroku. He had finally noticed her, but had said nothing, just listened to her sniffles and odd words. It was tearing him up inside, not knowing how he should help her when her next words stopped him in his tracks…

"I can't believe it… I'm still in love with Miroku."


	9. In My Universe, There is You

Waha! Minmay is back, earlier than she expected. Creative juices are flowing. Special thanks to the following:

Muffins Mckenzie: Thank you.

half-breed389: Multi-chapter fics? You think that would work?

ladysango-abc: Makes you wonder, huh? (smiles) Let your imagination run wild.

BaByXbOoX143: I'm so glad you enjoyed this. I seem to write better when I write for others. Same thing happens when I draw.

Lu-chan: I'm so sorry! (bows repeatedly, then hands her a tissue) I didn't mean to, it was just…that's how the song was leading me. I just read the lyrics to this song…then I noticed something: Koyasu Takehito sings the song! He is one of my favorite seiyuu, Lu-chan! I love the song he did for Milliardo Peacecraft "Tooi Yoake"! It's so peaceful (s'cuse the pun) and relaxing. (sighs) I'm downloading the song now so I can listen to it while writing. Sorry in advance for this one, Lu-chan. Please forgive me for writing another tearjerker.

I do not own InuYasha or Fushigi Yuugi.

In My Universe, There is You

Sung by: Koyasu Takehito  
Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko  
Composition: Andou Katsuhito  
Arrangement: Makino Saburou

(From Fushigi Yuugi)

In My Universe, There is You

10:23 A.M. – Tuesday, school

Taijiya Sango looked at the empty desk next to her. Her best friend was still out sick. It had been three weeks already, and she was getting worried. He never returned her calls, no matter how many messages she left. No one answered at the door to his house, either.

"Sango!" the teacher snapped.

She was started out of her musings, looking up at the teacher, Ms. Asakura. "Yes ma'am?"

"What is wrong?" Ms. Asakura asked.

"I-I don't…" The pretty-eyed girl couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to rain down her face, sobs racking her slim frame as she fell to the floor.

"Kagome, could you take her to the nurse's office?" Ms. Asakura's voice was laced with concern for the poor girl.

"Sure thing, Ms. Asakura." Kagome said, bending down next to Sango. "Hey let's get you off this hard floor, hm?"

Sango nodded numbly and allowed herself to be pulled up and lead to the nurse's office. Kagome whispered reassuring words every step of the way, but knew it was hardly consoling her normally up-beat classmate. Sango's sniffling filled the silent halls and continued even as they reached the main office.

The nurse thanked Kagome and gave her a pass before turning to the dark-haired student on the bed. Sango's nose was red and her eyes bloodshot. A violent shudder passed over the young woman as she tried to calm herself.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Nurse Kaitou whispered, hugging the girl close.

"M-Miroku's been gone f-for a long t-time." Sango managed in between sobs.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" the nurse ran a hand soothingly through Sango's hair.

"H-he's always had problems with his health, ever since we were kids. I'm scared." With those words she began crying harder.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

12:24 P.M. – same day, Taijiya residence

"Okay, I'm going over to see Miroku!" Sango said to her reflection in the mirror. "It's now or never."

Grabbing her keys and purse, she headed out the door and down the street. Every house she passed was familiar to her. She had passed these same houses for years on her way to Miroku's place. Thinking of her blue-eyed friend threatened her resolve. She clenched her teeth and set her jaw firmly, she was going to see him no matter what.

Upon arriving at the house her resolve wavered once again. A shake of her head set her thoughts back in place. Sango took a few deep breaths and knocked on the front door.

Knock, knock, knock.

She almost turned away when she heard footsteps. The curtain moved and she caught a glimpse of the one person in the world she wished to see above all others. He would've left then and there, if she hadn't seen him.

"Miroku!"

A few clicks of locks and a turning of a doorknob revealed the young man in question. Miroku was pale; far more so then she had ever seen him before. A forced smile made its way to his face. "Hi Sango."

"Oh no. No, no." Sango's trembling hands reached up to cup his face, his skin cool to the touch. "God, what's wrong…?"

"Let's go inside first." Miroku suggested, tugging upon her arm weakly. Inside the house Sango found lots of blankets piled up on the couch where Miroku had been laying. A mug of green tea rested on the in-table next to it. Miroku cleared away some of the blankets and motioned for Sango to sit, which she promptly did.

"You know that I've been in ill health most of my life…" he began, his voice quivering. A nod from Sango urged him to continue. "The doctors said that…that my body was reaching its limits."

"Even after that blood transfusion?" Sango's eyes widened, "But how?"

"My body just corrupted the new blood," Miroku looked her in the eye, "What I'm trying to say is I…I'm dying Sango."

Tears began to fall from both of their eyes and Sango let out a scream of denial. She buried her head in his chest and cried. She cried harder than she had that morning. Sango remembered the last time she had cried like this was when her father had been shot while on duty.

"You can't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Sango."

"How long do you have?"

"Hours, days, a month. They don't know."

Sango sat and look at him, "Why didn't you tell me? You're important to me."

"I was scared. I didn't want you to see me like this. I want you to remember me the way I use to be."

The pair sat there for a long while, hoping time would stop and that everything would be all right. Fate was fickle, though. Miroku covered his mouth as he went into a sporadic coughing fit. When he pulled it away, crimson was staining his pale hand. A sad chuckle escaped his lips.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango asked, but a flash of red caught her eye. She stared at his hand for a moment before standing up. "We have to get you to the hospital!"

"There isn't anything they can do, Sango. They've tried all they can, and it hasn't worked. Please forgive me, dearest Sango. Let me sing you one last song…" And so, Sango cradled Miroku's head in her lap as his strained voice serenaded her.

_In the heavens, the stars are twinkling.  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
And now, in my universe,  
My love for you is shining. _

_It won't stop.  
It won't be stopped.  
Love, like breathing,  
Is irreplaceable_

_I'm glad I was born,  
Because I exist for you.  
I live with pain  
As I fight with fate._

_Even if you're far away,  
Whoever you may be with,  
I have  
Only one wish:  
Your happiness._

_Beyond the blue sky,  
Are the stars that watch over you.  
My feelings that shine  
For you  
Are eternal._

_Looking up at the heavens with my arms spread wide,  
Like I'm a bit asleep,  
Alone, I force a smile,  
My heart beating wildly._

_It won't stop.  
It won't be stopped.  
Lovingly  
Holding you.  
I saw it in my dreams._

_In the sky, there are stars.  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
And in my universe, there is you._

_(In the sky, there are stars.)  
(In the ground, the flowers are blooming.)  
(And in my universe, there is you.)_

_In the sky, there are stars.  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
And in my universe, there is you._

_(In the sky, there are stars.)  
(In the ground, the flowers are blooming.)  
(And in my universe, there is you.) _

In the sky, there are stars.  
In the ground, the flowers are blooming.  
And in my universe, there is you.

His ragged breaths became shallower with every one he took and his eyes clouded over. Sango watched as his chest gave one last half-hearted intake of breath, and stopped. She would never find anyone like Miroku, never in a million years. So she stayed, crying with his now lifeless body still hugged tight against her. At 4:39 P.M. Miroku's parents arrived to find her in the same position. His father made a few calls and took Sango back home.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

9:30 A.M. – The following weekend, Houshi burial plot

"And so we gather here to say farewell, one final time to a young man that was taken from us too early…" The man presiding over the funeral continued on, but Sango wasn't listening. Her whole world was being put into the ground with Miroku, her face completely devoid of emotion. She had nothing to live for any more. She may have been in Miroku's universe, but Miroku _was_ her universe.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

5:30 P.M. – next day

"On a more serious note, police found the dead body of a young woman at her own house. There are no suspects, as she had taken her own life. Now we go to Ishido Mika, who is with a friend of the deceased young woman. Mika…?" the newscaster announced.

"I'm here with Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, could you tell us anything at all that might have led her to do this?" Mika questioned, holding the microphone out for Kagome.

"Sh-she couldn't take it. Miroku's funeral was today…she just lost it. He was her world." Kagome managed to reply before unbidden tears flowed from her eyes.


	10. Beginning Wave

(taps microphone, horrid screeching sound) Uh, hello. This is Minmay, the long lost authoress of this fic. It has come to my attention that I was going nowhere with the song that I had picked originally for this chapter. So, I am taking the advice of half-breed389…and I'm making a sequel to one of my earlier songfics. "Which one?" you may ask. Well, _Light My Fire_. (hears Onee squealing) And yes…it's another T.M. Revolution song. Bless his soul, he has made my life better with his music.

Lu-nee: Gomen for making you cry. Seems I did that a lot with the last chapter.  
Country-girl07: Maa! I made you cry too.  
Manda: Waii…you too?  
Half-breed389: I've taken your advice!  
Ladysango-abc: Ano…again!  
Muffins Mckenzie: Oro! More tears!  
Xichiathik: You're back! …Waii, I'm running out of tissues!  
SanMirLover: Ack! All out of tissues.

The Dancing Chicken: Waii! So man tears!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or "hajimaru nami"

****

hajimaru nami  
Vocals: Takanori Nishikawa  
All Programming and Keyboards: Daisuke Asakura

Words: Akio Inoue

****

Beginning Wave

Houshi Miroku stole a glance over at his long-time love and new wife. Her black hair glistened like silk as she lay sleeping on the couch in the living room of their suite. A flood of sweet memories came back to Miroku just then, making him smile in simple wonder. One memory in particular stood out. It was a day Sango had been in a sarcastic mood, the day that made him realize that he loved this gorgeous woman with every fiber of his being. The feeling that let him know, despite their differences, they were one and the same.

"My dearest Sango. How did you entrap my heart so completely?" He whispered softly, reaching over to caress her face gently. His smile widened when she leaned into his hand.

----------------------------Flashback----------------------------

"MIROKU!"

"Huh?" Miroku asked, pulling off his earphones. "Sorry, San-chan. Didn't hear you."

"Obviously." Sango said, rolling her eyes heavenward. "I was just saying how hot it's been getting lately."

"Summer's coming quickly." Miroku reminded her.

"No lie? I thought it was the middle of winter."

The two sat on a bench on top of Miroku's apartment building, watching the blue sky. Birds flew by and the clouds drifted as they pleased. It was a beautiful day. Not for Sango, though. It was the anniversary of her mother's death. A single tear slid down her cheek, only to be caught and wiped away by Miroku's soft touch.

"I do not know the pain you are going through, but I do know a similar one. I never knew my parents when they were lost to me, while you knew your mother for years. The pain lessens, Sango." The blue-eyed man whispered gently, "Please don't bottle all this up inside."

"It's not all about me, Miroku. My father is hurting too." Sango said, "I shouldn't have come here, he needs me."

A pair of strong arms enveloped her, holding her close and letting her know she would never have to be alone. Those arms conveyed something else, something that Miroku was just beginning to figure out for himself. Love. Sweet, unconditional love.

----------------------------End Flashback----------------------------

"You want us to what?" InuYasha yelled, "C'mon man!"

"Please? It's a surprise for Sango. The melody isn't hard, the song is short." Miroku pleased.

"I say we do it." Kagome perked up, "Leave it us. Right InuYasha?'

"Right." He grumbled.

A smile spread across Miroku's face and he hugged them both. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, you can let go now." InuYasha supplied.

"Sure. Well, be ready by tonight?"

Kagome smiled, "You bet!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The stage was completely dark. The crowd was quiet; not a sound was heard. Minutes ticked by, the audience waiting with controlled excitement. A single footstep echoed throughout the stadium. One spotlight came to life, revealing a handsome man in a dark vest and tight leather pants. Soon a hushed clamor began to ripple through those gathered before the stage. This gorgeous specimen of the male species walked to center stage with a graceful stride that would make any sane woman swoon. The large screens surrounding the area came to life, his smiling visage gracing every one.

"Hello." His simple and suave greeting, accompanied by a wink, caused an eruption of sound through the crowd as his fans went wild. "Before we start, I'd like to personally thank each and every one of you for supporting me along the way." Another roar from the crowd came back at him. Miroku leaned forward, microphone in hand. His debonair smile giving way to a flirtatious one. "Let's say we get this party started, huh?"

Shouts of excitement could be heard clear out into the parking lot of the stadium and his band began to pick up an unfamiliar tune. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this song is dedicated to my gorgeous wife. Without her, I would not be the man you see now." The large screens flickered to a startled Sango, who was waiting in the wing of the stage. After a moment to compose herself, the chocolate-eyed woman blessed the crowd with a stunning smile and a small wave. The crowd cheered her name and a pretty pink tinge made its way onto her face before the screen switched back to Miroku.

"Good, seems you all remember her. This is a new song, written from fond memories of our younger days." He took a deep breath and began to sing. Every single pure, loving emotion and energy was poured into his voice.

__

Two earphones divide the sound of the song.

I said the season came quickly this year, and you replied sarcastically, "No lie?"

You've been left behind in a summer that hasn't arrived yet.

On a bench near the sky,

I found part of you that only I know of.

You speak fact, among other things, saying it's not about you,

And you fall deep into my heart.

"In time you'll heal"... something everyone is sad to mention.

A lonely person can remain cut off, with cruel strength.

Swaying heat waves, make me rise.

Passion and love are different things.

Although either means to be attracted.

Whenever our paths cross, I feel it.

We are born of the same water.

Because you are there, I'll return.

This place is all I can believe in anymore.

Passion and love are different things.

The dazzling brightness perplexes me.

I wanted to stop crying, so I laughed instead.

We can hear the same waves.

The crowd came to life once again as the song ended. Sweat glistened off Miroku's body and his breathing was heavy. His whole being had gone into that song. The screens once again flickered to Sango, who had tears in her eyes. Miroku waved her over and she complied. When he made a move to hug her she stopped him.

"You're all sweaty!" She said, "You think you're gonna hug me like that?"

"You bet I am!" He replied, wrapping his arms around her slim frame. "What're you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing."


	11. Crucify My Love

A/N: Gomen, minna! Work has been keeping me so busy, plus I'm searching for a new job. I just had blood work done, and I'm waiting on the results. My doctor thinks I may have Rheumatoid arthritis, which is common in my family. It hurts to draw, and it hurts to type. Please bare with me, I love you all. My dearest friend LuClipse85 (love you much, 'nee-san) sent me this song a little while back and I fell in love with it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's respective characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-san.

I also do not own the song "Crucify My Love", which is by the group X Japan.

**Crucify My Love **

Violins played an intro to a lilting tune. Long slender fingers glided gracefully over the black and white keys of a grand piano, the pianist's head bent in concentration as he played out the melody he had come to know so well. The pianist also knew that something was missing, despite how beautiful the song sounded as it was. His heart began to ache as he remembered something else that was missing. The image of a beautiful woman in a snow-white uchikake as she completed "san-san-kudo" entered his mind and his hands faltered ever so slightly. The image was washed away by a gravesite, her favorite flowers laying in front of the headstone. His hands faltered again, this time much more noticeably.

"I am sorry, my friends. I can't seem to keep it together today." The man announced, closing the cover over the Ivory keys and bowing. "Please forgive me."

"It's all right, Miroku. We know it's getting close to that day, we understand." A red-haired woman replied. "We don't have to practice for a few days if you need some time to yourself."

"Thank you, Ayame." Miroku replied, "I should be fine, I just need to rest for today. Tomorrow at the same time, everyone."

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Later that night, Miroku found himself looking through his wife's keepsakes again. It was nearly a year since she had died of pneumonia. His sweet, sweet Sango. Sometimes, he was certain he still felt her soft hand upon his shoulder if he got too depressed. He had to go on living; he had promised her that he wouldn't give up on life. With her dying breath, her one wish was that he continued playing the piano for her, because she would be listening. Always listening for that haunting sound that she found so attractive. Miroku pulled out a small wooden chest with Sango's name engraved on the lid. He hadn't dared look in the chest since she died. She had told him this was where she put her dreams and her deepest thoughts.

Tentatively, he pulled open the lid to find hundreds of tiny pieces of paper with her beautiful handwriting all over them. Amidst all the tiny papers, there was a piece of notebook paper. On instinct, Miroku grabbed for it. There was a heading at the very top that read "Crucify My Love". His eyes widened at the title, it was the same as the title of the song he had written for the piano and dedicated to Sango. His eyes wandered over the words on the paper, and suddenly he knew what his song was missing. His wife had left with him with the missing element, and for that he was moved deeply.

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

Two days passed and not a person had heard from Miroku. Ayame glanced over at her fiancée who was going to stand in for Miroku as their pianist. She knew Kouga was good, but it wouldn't be the same without their blue-eyed friend.

"I wish he was here, though I can hardly blame him." Ayame whispered softly. "Today is the anniversary of Sango's death, it would be too much to ask of him to play."

"I just can't believe she's already been gone for so long. It seems like yesterday she was in the recording studio with us, humming to the tune." Added Kagome, getting out her violin.

"Wait!"

"Miroku!" Ayame shouted, running up to him. "It's okay, you don't have to be here. Kouga's going to stand in for you."

"I do need to be here, Ayame." Miroku said softly and turned to Kouga. "But I would like you to play my part in _Crucify My Love_ for me."

"I don't know, Miroku. That song –"

"I've found what was missing in it. I need you to play the piano so I can sing!" Miroku said, his eyes pleading with Kouga.

"I'll do it."

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.X

They played the concert to a packed theater hall. The lights dimmed down except for spotlights on the musicians. Miroku stood up from his seat at the grand piano and walked over to the microphone on stage.

"Thank you all for coming. We have one last song we'd like to play for you. It's the song I wrote and dedicated to my wife after she died." Miroku closed his eyes and smiled, "There is an interesting story to that. I was looking through Sango's keepsakes, and I found a piece of notebook paper that had the words 'crucify my love' at the very top. It was dated the same day that she went into the hospital, a full month before she passed on and two before I wrote the melody of the same name. She had written the lyrics to the song long before I made the melody. She's given me another gift. Thank you, my dearest Sango."

Ayame and Kagome began their violin intro, and Kouga's fingers hit their keys as Miroku began to sing…

_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way_

Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever

The spotlight upon Miroku faded, giving him an eerie glow as he began the next verse. His heart pouring into the lyrics, losing himself to the song.

_Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away, and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
No reason to cry_

_Crucify my love  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way_

As the audience watched, a ghostly figure appeared in the light next to Miroku. It stepped in close, as if to sing along side him. Her chocolate eyes the most prominent thing, so sad and full of caring.

_'Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear clouds away  
Oh, Is it a crime to love?_

_Swing the heartache  
Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries  
I'll say goodbye  
Tried to learn Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer  
Is this forever_

Not a person could explain what happened as the last verse came up. A sweet, female voice filled the air and harmonized with Miroku. The figure placed her hand over Miroku's on the microphone and she smiled at everyone.

_If my love is blind  
Crucify my love  
If it sets me free  
Never know Never trust  
"That love should see a color"  
Crucify my love  
If it should be that way_

The figure turned to Miroku as the song ended. Even though she was nearly transparent now, the light seemed to reflect off tears in her eyes. Miroku reached out the wipe them away, and she faded in the light. In the silence of the theater hall, her last words could be heard…

"**_I love you…_**"


	12. Over the Hills, And Far Away

A/N: Hello every one. I know it's been a while, and I do apologize. I finally have seen an arthritis specialist, and am awaiting more test results on Monday. I also have a job interview on Monday, which I am happy about. If I got this job, I wouldn't have to worry so much about losing my parents insurance (as I would get benefits) or putting 50 miles a day on my car.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or its respective characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the genius behind it, and am not making any monetary gain from this story.

I also do not own the song **Over the Hills and Far Away**. Nightwish is the wonderful group that does.

**Over the Hills and Far Away**

Lynn-Minmay

A young couple walked through a quite forest, fingers intertwined gently. The birds sang a beautiful ballad to accompany the two on their peaceful journey. Love shone in their eyes as they stole glances at one another, contented smiles playing at their lips. The walk would have been pure bliss, if they didn't have to keep looking over their shoulders for other folk. While their love was true, it was tinged with caution. Always hesitant, tentative. It was rare that they would see each other, living miles apart. Rarer still was the time they would be able to express their love and affection.

The man gazed down at his lady's left hand cradled in his right. Her milky skin was pale, and yet he could see a thin band on her finger that was paler still. The love they shared was a secret, having to be hidden from everyone. She didn't love her husband the way she loved the man next to her. Her hand tightened around his, hanging onto him for dear life, praying that one day they wouldn't have to hide.

She knew it was wrong, but she was thankful that war had taken her husband from home and onto the battlefield. It was also wrong to wish that just this once he wouldn't return, but she did.

"I don't love him." She whispered as tears threatened to fall down her porcelain cheeks. "Not as I love you, Miroku. Why was I meant to marry him and not you?"

"There is naught we can do, Sango. Fate has dealt us an unjust hand, one we must play out to our best ability." Miroku's strong, regal voice came flitting to her ears. The tenderness it held made her tears come much like a heavy rain.

Miroku slid his hand out from hers and wiped the tears away from her eyes. The time they shared was more precious than gold, and yet it was always tainted with sadness. A chilled wind blew through the bare trees, causing them both to shiver against the cold. Miroku looked to the sky, watching as slow clouds moved in. It was going to snow.

"Dearest, I must leave now if I am to beat the storm and make it back 'fore nightfall." He whispered, "If I am gone to long…"

"I know, I know." Sango said, dejectedly shaking her head. "If even we are suspected, it would spell disaster. Just please, tell me that you love me. I need to hear it."

"I love you, my dearest Sango." He replied, cupping her face in his hand. "You are everything to me."

He kissed her once, tenderly upon the lips, and was off. She watched him as he fled from the woods. Sango knew his destination from the stables, knew every detail of the road on which he must travel to reach his home. Tear cascaded from her soft brown eyes, obscuring her last visions of him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

He rode hard down the beaten path he knew well. His horse was one of the finest stock, the finely toned muscles pushing it one faster. The light had begun to wane some time ago, but that didn't stop him. It wasn't far now, and he'd be home. Home, a small house out of which he worked as a weaponsmithy. A home that was empty, that begged to have a woman's touch. Up ahead he could clearly make out the lanterns burning out front of the local tavern and inn. Miroku slowed his horse to a steady trot, setting on the road to his home. He led his steed into the small stable, then made his way indoors.

Lighting a candle he noticed something was amiss. The door to his bedroom was slightly ajar. He moved quietly to the room, pushing the door open. Miroku peered inside with the candle to light his way. On his bed lay the wooden box that should have held his revolver, but it was nowhere in sight. He started towards it when he heard a knock upon his front door. Making his way to the door, candle held aloft to allow him a proper view. Setting the candle down on a small table, he opened the door to find the sheriff and several other officers.

"Miroku, please step outside and come with us." The sheriff said, motioning to him.

"I… I don't understand." Miroku stammered, wondering what this was about. "Did someone inform you my pistol was missing?"

"It's been found already. The bank was robbed; the tellers scared to death." The sheriff replied harshly, "Now are you going to come quietly?"

"I didn't do it!" Miroku shouted, taking a small step back. "I couldn't have!"

Two officers came forward, grabbing him and binding his hands with a rough length of rope. Miroku didn't try to fight them, knowing it was hopeless. They trudged down the snow-covered road, heading for the jailhouse. The guard tipped his hat to the sheriff as he came in. Unlocking the cell door, the guard sneered at Miroku. The young man was sure he caught something about him getting what he deserved.

_They came for him one winter's night._

_Arrested, he was bound._

_They said there'd been a robbery,_

_His pistol had been found._

_They marched him to the station house,_

_He waited for the dawn._

_And as they led him to the dock,_

_He knew that he'd been wronged._

_"You stand accused of robbery,"_

_He heard the bailiff say._

_He knew without an alibi,_

_Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_For ten long years he'll count the days._

_Over the mountains and the seas,_

_A prisoner's life for him there'll be._

Miroku sat on the hard cot in his cell, as the night grew darker. The sound of the door slamming shut and being locked replaying over and over in his mind. He never heard one of the townsman enter and ask the guard to have a word with him. Miroku looked up as the cell was opened and the innkeeper stepped in.

"Miroku, you're going to be sentenced as guilty if you don't speak up. I know you weren't in town this night, I saw you riding in this evening." The innkeeper said in hushed tones. "Why not tell them where you were?"

"I cannot, InuYasha." His sullen voice replied, hot tears of anger forming. "I will not trade my freedom for hers. You are a good man, but I will accept this false judgement if it means she is safe."

_He knew that it would cost him dear,_

_But yet he dare not say._

_Where he had been that fateful night,_

_A secret it must stay._

_He had to fight back tears of rage._

_His heart beat like a drum._

_For with the wife of his best friend,_

_He spent his final night of freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_He swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_Back in her arms again he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills and,_

_Over the hills and,_

_Over the hills and far away._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

News soon reached over the hills, and far away. Sango's heart ached deeply as she sat in the parlor with her female friends. One made a comment about Miroku being her husband's best friend, and how frightening it must be for Sango.

"Yes, frightening." She whispered, "I must be leaving, do forgive me."

Her hurried and unladylike footsteps brought her quickly to her home, where she found a messenger awaiting her. He held out a telegraph, stating that her husband had been killed in the line of duty. She cried. The messenger gave her a sympathetic look, figuring that she was distraught over the loss of her husband. The messenger didn't know her tears weren't for him, but for the man she loved who was sitting in a jail. Her wish had come true, only to be stained with loss.

Sango moved inside quickly, picking up her quill and a piece of parchment. She began the letter by informing Miroku of her husband's death, but had to stop to keep her tears from causing the ink to run. It would be a long while, but she told him she would wait. She would always love him.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The evening sun was sinking low over the hills, the light dimming in his cell as the remains of his supper was taken away and replaced by a letter. Picking it up, he recognized the handwriting. His beloved Sango has written him. Miroku cried, reading her letter. Would cry with every letter that he received, knowing that he didn't deserve her unconditional love. With the tears, the letters gave him hope. He knew, one day, that he would be free and would see Sango again. He longed for those days.

_Each night within his prison cell,_

_he looks out through the bars._

_He reads the letters that she wrote._

_One day he'll know the taste of freedom._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_She prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the seas,_

_Back in his arms again she'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_he swears he will return one day._

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_Back in her arms again he'll be._

_Over the hills and far away,_

_She prays he will return one day._

_As sure as the rivers reach the sea,_

_Back in her arms is where he'll be._

_Over the hills,_

_Over the hills and far away._

_Over the hills,_

_Over the hills and far away._


	13. More Than Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's respective characters, those belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I also do not own the song "More Than Love" sung by Jade Villalon (Also known as Jade Valerie) when she was with Sweetbox. Final Fantasy fans will recognize her as the one who did 1000 Words and real Emotion for the North American release of Final Fantasy X-2.

A/N: I know I haven't updated Songs for the Heart and Soul in a very long time, and I'm sorry to say this will be my final songfic. After I finish my Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction "Kazeiro no Hitomi" I will be quitting the fanfiction scene. I may possibly write a one-shot now and then, if I find the time or the drive.

More than Love 

Sango's POV

I should have known better than to believe him when he told me that I was the one for him. He was a born womanizer, and how could I have possibly thought that I could change that about him? I gave him my everything, and yet somehow he still needed more than that. I noticed it when he stopped smiling for me, stopped calling me just to say hello or to see how I was doing. I tried to ignore it at first, because well… I love him. I'm an idiot, to let him trample my heart into the ground so many times.

_**I know your dreams**_

_**I know your cries**_

_**Each breath I've memorized**_

_**And I would do anything**_

_**To help you win your fight**_

_**But it's not enough to make you smile**_

_**It's never enough**_

_**But what more can I give**_

_**More than love**_

_**More than this**_

_**More than what's in these two hands**_

_**More than love**_

More than me 

_**But I can't give more than I am...**_

_**More than I am...**_

I remember a time when we would walk down the street and you wouldn't give a passing woman a single glance, your eyes were always on me. When did it change? What happened to our love? How is it that I became less than what you wanted, when you said that all you wanted was me? I see your eyes wandering when we go for walks. I saw the subtle wink you gave to that waitress the other night. I try so hard to catch your eye, to make you look at me again.

_**I see the searching in your eyes**_

_**And I feel helpless by your side**_

_**So many spaces I can't fill, but God knows how hard I try**_

_**You say you need more and I die inside**_

_**You always need more**_

_**But what more can I give?**_

_**More than love**_

_**More than this**_

_**More than what's in these two hands**_

_**More than love**_

_**More than me**_

_**Cause I can't give more than I am**_

No matter what I do it's never good enough for you 

You said to me "I need more", and that was all. No explination, no hint to what I could do to make you happy. This is what I am, what more do you want? I see the girls you look at, but I can't be them. I can't be those girls, no matter how hard I try. Because when I try to act like them, you never give me more than a passing glance in disgust. But isn't this what you like?

_**I'm trying to be**_

_**Everything that you need**_

_**And I'm barely breathing**_

_**And you're still not happy**_

_**After all that I've done**_

_**All I've become is never good enough for you**_

_**For what's more than love**_

_**More than love?**_

_**Oooh...**_

_**More than love...**_

_**More than this...**_

More than what's in these two hands 

I can't do it anymore. What's more than love? What can I give to make you happy? My tears are staining my cheeks as they cascade from my eyes. Tears I cry for you. Tears that you don't deserve, and yet there they are. I look through bleary eyes at our home. No, this could never be a home without love. Love that we don't have any more. I dry my eyes on my sleeve and head for the door.

_**Tell me what's more than love**_

_**Tell me what's more than love (more than this)**_

_**What is it that you need (oh...)**_

_**That I can never be**_

_**Tell me what's more than love (more than love)**_

_**Tell me what's more than love (more than me)**_

_**What is it that you need (oh...)**_

_**That I can never be (and what's more than love)**_

_**That I can never be (oh yeah...)**_

That I can never be 

I turn the doorknob, opening the door with a sniffle. There you are. A dozen roses in your hands, tears in your eyes and an apology on your lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sango."

And my tears fall again.


	14. True Navigation

A/N: So, it's been over three years since I've done a MirSan songfic. I figured it was time that I did one again, even though I said the previous one would be my last.. Onee-san, this one is for you. I promise it has a happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or it's respective characters. Neither do I own True Navigation, by TWO-MIX.

**True Navigation [English]**

It was hard, seeing her this way–wires attached to her fingers to monitor her heart rate, IVs in her veins to deliver life-giving nutrients, oxygen mask to make sure she was breathing properly. Miroku shut his violet-blue eyes, though no tears fell. He was exhausted. Sleepless nights by her side, the nurses constantly urging him to eat when he didn't feel hungry. Sango looked beautiful, despite the machines attached to her. It had been two weeks since the accident. She had been released from the ER with a clean bill of health. Her headaches had begun soon after that, followed by dizziness and fatigue. It had been a week since she had collapsed in a seizure.

_Just my resolution, nearly I was reaching_

_One and only truth that I'm looking for_

_Get my navigation, nothing's gonna beat me_

_Here's my resolution, never give up evermore_

The doctors had put her in a medically induced coma soon after in hopes that her body would fix itself in time. Miroku had never prayed harder in his life than he had since his wife became a resident of the hospital. The doctors had said there was chronic subdural hematoma(1) that had developed as a result of her head hitting the steering wheel. They had drilled a small hole in her skull, in an attempt to drain the excess blood. When she hadn't responded with a more cognitive reaction was when the decision had been made for the coma.

_One day I made up my mind_

_Dealing with something so hot but there's something so cold_

_Can you remember me with touch of my heart, I'll make you release all pain._

They had been married for just over a month, but he felt as if he had loved her forever. Miroku gently caressed her hand, hating the sterile room that felt as if it were choking him. God, he hurt. It felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and salt was poured into the wound. Never in his life had he felt such pain. Miroku would keep fighting, because his soul was telling him that if he stopped fighting then so would she. Despite the pain, he would go on. Violet-blue eyes searched her face, praying once again that she wouldn't leave him.

_If my eyes would see so many destinies_

_All my lives are with you every time_

_Love can last anytime, anywhere we belong. It's going_

_To be continued..._

Sango felt light–much lighter than she knew was possible. It was almost as if she were floating, though that again was impossible. It was warm, wherever it is that she was. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was needed somewhere else, that someone faraway needed her. Sango struggled to wake, but she couldn't. It was like she was being held back, like a whisper in her ear was trying to convince her that she should stay in this oh-so-warm place. Sango knew better than to give in. She couldn't remember who it was that needed her, only that they were a part of her. She would continue to fight the whispers to get back to the one that she heard calling her name.

_Just my resolution, now I'm brave enough_

_Feel no separation, and hold my hand_

_Get my navigation, heading to the future_

_Break this situation down to get place where we dream_

Night had turned into once more, another night without sleep weighing upon the young man. The sun peaked through the curtained windows, alighting Sango's angelic face with a glow that was unearthly. Miroku's breath hitched in his throat. Her breathing had shuddered ever so slightly, as if she were struggling for breath, before it evened out. He thought that he had imagined it, when it happened again. Tears that Miroku didn't know he still had pooled in his eyes. **God, please don't take her from me. Don't let her die, not now. **He prayed, though he knew that he would still continue to love her until the universe was no more, and even then she would remain in his.

_I can't help thinking of you_

_Waiting for something so warm and it's something you give_

_Can you remind me of touch of your lips, you'll make me release all pain._

Sango felt a gentle tug, her heart flooding with relief. She knew that she would find a way back to the person that loved her so much. Someway she would return to him. Miroku. The name brought warmth to her soul that diminished the warmth of the place she was in. The name meant love that crossed so many distances, so many frames of time. It reached her heart, calling her home.

Take me out and find another way together

_Risk our lives to sense every time_

_Love can last anytime, anywhere we belong. It's going_

_To be continued..._

Miroku prayed that if God was going to take her, that He would take him too. Miroku didn't want to be without her. He brought her limp hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. He almost missed the quick twitch of her fingers, would have if he hadn't been searching for some sign that she would come back to him. Miroku's eyes glanced to hers in time to see her lashes flutter, before her lids opened. Her brown eyes stared hazily at nothing for several heartbeats. Sango willed her eyes to move, and they locked with her husband's eyes. Tears cascaded from her eyes.

Just my resolution, we can believe in love Make new modulation time after time Get my navigation, please don't cry alone

_Have no isolation, I'm always right here for you_

"M-m-mir.." Sango stuttered, frustrated that her words would not form properly.

"Shh, dearest. It's okay, it's all going to be okay." He whispered back at her, letting her know that it was fine. Telling her that it didn't matter if she couldn't say anything for now.

"L-lo-love." Sango managed to get out, her tears falling in earnest now.

"I love you too."

Just my resolution, now I'm brave enough

_Feel no separation, and hold my hand_

_Get my navigation, heading to the future_

_Break this situation down to get place where we dream_

Just my resolution, we can believe in love Make new modulation time after time Get my navigation, please don't cry alone

_Have no isolation, I'm always right here for you_

The doctor told them she would need therapy for her speech and most likely for basic motor skills due to the damage from the hematoma. It didn't matter to them. No longer were their worlds separated, they could now start their future that was almost lost before it had even begun.

"I'm always right here for you, Sango. Don't ever forget it." Miroku whispered in her ear, earning him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

(1) For those that don't know what a chronic subdural hematoma is, I shall explain. This is when blood pools on the inside of the skull by the brain, thereby pressing upon the brain tissue itself. Acute subdural hematomas are ones that show up right away, whereas the chronic hematomas develop slowly and often go undetected for days or even weeks.


End file.
